FAILED
by sports 9
Summary: Set after Kill Ari.  Tony thinks of how much he loved Kate, and how many times he failed to tell her, even though he tried.  Kate is dead, sorry I hate it too, but R&R please, might say if I keep writing Tate again.


**NCIS: FAILED**

**Summary:**** Tony is remembering Kate, and how many times he failed with her. Set after Twilight and right after Kill Ari Part II.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS.**

**Rating:**** K+**

**A/N:**** Hey guys I'm back in the Tate. I watched some NCIS with Kate in them and I just got back into it. It also motivated me to write this story. So I hope you guys like my first story back. I will also still be writing Criminal Minds, so if you really like my stories and want more, check those out also.**

Tony went home after the hardest case the team had ever solved.

Ari had shot and killed Kate. Tony was definitely taking it the hardest of everyone. All he wanted to was sleep.

Tony shot awake in a cold sweat as the scene on the rooftop played with his dreams.

Why hadn't he just told her the truth? How he truly felt about her?

In his head he knew exactly why. He was afraid of rejection, that's why.

But his heart kept asking those questions.

Tony went to work the next day. He sat down at his desk and was about to say his usual, "Good morning Katie" when he realized she wasn't there, and never will be again.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Oh McGee, the best way to know a woman…" Tony said as he looked at Kate, "is to know her."_

_Kate smiled back as he sat down._

***END FLASHBACK***

It was after that case he was going to ask her out for the first time. But he backed down, and he regretted it most now. First attempt… FAILED.

Tony couldn't stand being at his desk, seeing her empty one. So he went to see Abby.

When he got there, Abby was looking at evidence.

***FLASHBACK***

_Kate and Tony had just gone undercover to get lil' Ricky's DNA. They were walking out together._

"_We make a pretty good couple Kate." He had been hinting to her._

"_For the Jerry Springer show." She joked back._

***END FLASHBACK***

The only thing, he wasn't joking. The 3rd try to ask her out… FAILED.

Tony couldn't take this either, so he headed to Ducky's lab.

As soon as he stepped through the doors, he flashed back.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Damn it Tony. I should just take you home and get you in bed."_

_Tony and Ducky looked at her._

"_Oh God, I didn't mean it that way." Kate pleaded._

"_What didn't you mean Kate?" Gibbs walked in._

"_Kate was just showing her concern for Tony here." Ducky answered for her._

***NEW FLASHBACK***

_Tony was lying behind his desk talking to McGee._

"_You know Kate's been really worried about you."_

"_Kate worries about everything."_

"_Yeah but I mean really worried. I'm thinking you know…"_

"_Me and Kate? That'll never happen."_

"_Why?"_

"_She's to smart for that."_

"_You think so, we'll figure out."_

***END FLASHBACK***

Those things she said got his hopes up. Even if it was just a joke. And who knew that that day would be that last he ever saw her, her face, her smile that could make everyone smile, her caring personality, everything.

He was going to try to ask her out for the 4th time that day, but his hopes of that ever happening were killed with one bullet. Fourth attempt… TERRIBLY FAILED!

Tony went to the evidence lab. Now he NEEDED to remember Kate.

He walked out of the elevator…

***FLASHBACK***

_It was the day after Kate had gotten tied up in the living room by a murderer. They were sitting around the table. The 2 lawyers were bickering._

"_Ha, do they remind you of anyone?" Abby asked._

"_No!" Tony and Kate both answered, too quickly._

"_Yeah, me either."_

***END FLASHBACK***

The truth was they both answered too quickly because they were just like them. It was obvious the 2 lawyers had slept together on a previous case, so they were exactly like them.

It hadn't been on purpose. I t was just the night before. Tony was so worried; he had to go to Kate's apartment to make sure there wasn't another murderer tying her up. It must have been the adrenaline of being so scared. He just kissed her and they just kept going. Then next morning they promised to not tell anyone. And to forget it ever happened. But Tony couldn't do that.

Tony went back to the bullpen. As he passed Kate's desk he could smell that familiar smell she always had. He sat at his desk and let out everything he'd been bottling up.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"No McGee. Don't you get it? We are never going to see Kate again; we are never getting her back."

"I know, but you're taking this harder than everyone else."

"It's because he never got to tell her how he felt." Ducky walked in, "I'm not clueless Tony." He responded to Tony's look, "Even Gibbs knew."

Gibbs walked in the bullpen, looking sadder than usual.

"Everyone go home, I think we all need it."

Today was Kate's birthday. Tony was taking it pretty hard.

He drove to his usual breakfast place. The blonde was working the window.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Coming." Kate yelled as Tony knocked._

_The door swung open._

"_Tony, what are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to…" Tony hesitated. The 2__nd__ attempt. He was determined to succeed. "Ask you…" he hesitated again._

"_Ask me what?" she asked with concern on her face._

"_Ask if you want… to… get breakfast with me?" Tony sighed, defeated._

"_Sure just give me a second." She grabbed her purse and jacket, and then they left._

***END FLASHBACK***

Second attempt… FAILED. The truth was, he wasn't leering at the blonde, and he was staring at Kate. He was thinking about how to succeed.

Gibbs had given everyone the day off, since it was a hard day. Tony was going to go visit Kate's grave.

"Hey Kate. So a lot has changed in the past weeks. We got a replacement for you. She's Ari's half sister. I don't like her. She's trying to fit in with the team, but she will never be you, so she won't ever be good with me. I never told you this before, but Kate, I've loved you since Air Force 1, sorry Fox Trot 2900, I know you'd correct me on that. I'm sorry for not telling you before, when you were, you know… alive. By the way, Happy Birthday. Good-bye Kate."

Tony felt the wind pick up, so he had to leave before it started raining. And he felt refreshed having finally told Kate, and knowing she heard. But he had one last thing to say before he left.

"I'll never forget you Kate, never."

**A/N:**** So do you like it. I almost started crying because I kept thinking of the rooftop scene and then of course the beginning of Kill Ari Part I, I always cry when watching those 2, Part I & II, because I can just picture what it's like to loose someone like that. So R&R.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


End file.
